


Wolf of the Riverlands

by HatsForBats



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatsForBats/pseuds/HatsForBats
Summary: Gendry left Flea Bottom when he was young and grew up living with the Brotherhood Without Banners. One day Beric decides to take in some lost boys in hopes to grow their meager ranks. It seems like a good idea, they need the men. There's just a few problems.  One of the boys is definitely not a boy. And she ends up as Gendry's charge, or as her likes to call it his own personal pain in the ass, until they can figure out what to do with her.............Gendry scoffs angrily. "You have forced my hand! I can't trust you to not run off again. So no, you can't go to the yard. If this is what it takes to make you behave, then you'll be staying where I can keep an eye on you.""I suppose you mean to make me room with you as well then? Since you won't be letting me out of your sight." She mockingly asks at his absurdity. He can't keep her around all if the time."Yes. I've already had Hot Pie move your belongings.""You what?!"
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

...........

Arya wasn't sure how long they had been on the road since Harenhall. She didn't know how long it had been since Yoren was butchered by the Gold Cloaks. She had no idea how much time had passed since her father's execution.

All Arya knew for sure was that they were going to starve if they didn't reach a village soon. Lommy would hunt small game with her. Weasel, true to her name, was an excellent scavenger. She could find berries and plants that were edible and not poisonous all along the road. Hot Pie could make a decent slop or stew if they brought enough to him. But between the four of them it just wasn't enough to sustain them for the trek. Especially if they wanted to go north soon.

She didn't even know where exactly they were, she assumes they are a few leagues west of Harenhall. They had debated on heading directly north, maybe they could find the Kings Road and go east to the Trident and then the Eryie. Her Aunt Lysa may help her and her new pack make it home. In the end they had decided it was to risky to seek out the Kings Road while so dangerously close to Kings Landing and Harenhall. Their chances of running into Gold Cloaks or any other unfavorable travelers would be lessened if they stuck to traveling in the dense wood.

It was a good plan, initially. But traveling off the main road in the forest on foot meant traveling slower. Much slower. Not to mention they had not escaped Harenhall unscathed. At this rate they would subcome to the elements and no one would ever find their bodies. No one was handling it well.

"We can't keep this up much longer." Hot Pie said to her quietly one day. He glanced concerned at Lommy and Weasel.

"It can't be much further. We have to keep going, otherwise we will stop and never get up." Arya looked at her friend. His frame seemed slimmer and his eyes sunken in.

"What do we do if one of us can't go on anymore?" He asked.

Arya looked at their surroundings, the dark woods seemed to close in on them as night fell.  
"We shouldn't think about that. Not yet." Arya says. "Lets camp here for the night."

"Lommy." she spoke louder. "The knife, please. I need it to cut Weasel's hair. Its getting to long for her to pass for a boy."

Lommy nodded in response and handed over the small blade he had nicked from the kitchens at Harenhall. Weasel followed close behind him. He ruffled the small girls hair lightly before looking for a place to settle down for the night.

Arya's concerns for her friends had been steadily increasing. Lommy rarely spoke anymore, his playful banter seemed to slowly evaporate the longer they were out here.

Weasel tugged at Arya's sleave before sitting on a nearby fallen tree, waiting for Arya to cut her hair. Arya tried to be as gentle as possible while completing the task. The small girl sat still, abnormally still for a child so young. Not for the first time, Arya found herself growing angry at the injustice. Weasel was just a child. They all were. They shouldn't be out here alone. They should be with their parents, they should be safe.

The group quietly ate the last of their meager food stores before drifting off to sleep. The exhaustion seemed to hit Arya all at once, she fell into a deep sleep without whispering her list of names into the dark.

...........  
She awoke to a kick to her legs. She groaned in response. The sun was hardly up yet, what would they be waking her for this early. Its not like the others were ever really in a hurry to get up in the mornings.

"Boy!... Hey, boy! Come on now, all of you get up."

Her eyes shot opened alarmed. A strange man was standing above where her and Weasel laid. He was was a scruffy looking old man with an eyepatch.

Arya pulled needle from beneath her and lept to her feet. The blade resting inches from the man's neck. She leveled him with, what she hoped was, a dangerous look. Weasel was now awake as well, she coward behind Arya closely.

The man raised his hands in a gester of surrender and chuckled. "Now, now. We don't mean you or your companions any harm."

_We, he said we._

Arya thought as she quickly glanced around. Lommy was already on his feet, not far away, off to her right. He had his sword pointed nervously in the direction of two other men. They were just as irritating as the first, wearing amused expressions while also holding their hands up in surrender.

Hot Pie was still snoring somewhere off behind her. A quick glance told her there were no other men in the small clearing.

The man in front of her spoke. "Its alright. We just want to help. Where are you lads headed this far off the main roads with castle forged swords?"

"Nowhere." Arya was sure to make her voice slightly deeper. She didn't want these strangers to know that she wasn't a boy.

"Nowhere, hmm? Nowhere sounds awfully far away. Maybe you could all use some rest in decent lodgings and a proper meal before continuing on your trip to nowhere." The eyepatched man offered.

"We haven't the coin." Lommy said as he backed away from the two men he was facing to kick Hot Pie awake. He hissed at Hot Pie when he stirred "Get up, grab your sword you idiot!"

Hot Pie rubbed his eyes lazily before seeming to realize their predicament. His eyes shot open comically before he stumbled to his feet waving his sword awkwardly.

One of the two men near Lommy, the one with a bow, began laughing outright at the spectacle. The other two chuckled.

Arya carefully guided Weasel backwards while attempting to keep her eyes on the men. She knew that if a fight were to break out they may stand a better chance as a group.

Eyepatch spoke. "Coin won't be necessary. We will ensure that its all taken care of. My name is Beric, that lanky twig over there is Anguy, and the ugly one is Lem."

"Oy, your just jealous that my beard ain't got grey patches like yours old man" Lem quipped.

Arya would have found his introduction and the banter humorous if she wasn't so terrified. She knew her friends were in no shape to fight. She herself was still weak from her injuries at Harenhall. One man, they could handle. Three wouldn't end well for them.

"We are with the Brotherhood." A smirking Anguy supplied, at their lack of response.

Confused Arya chanced a look at her companions. Hot Pie had his brow furrowed, confused. Lommy shrugged, shaking his head.

So they didn't know what that is supposed to mean either. Arya thinks, before focusing back on the threat before her.

Anguy's face fell. "The Brotherhood Without Banners. You know, the rag tag group of outlaws from 'round these parts? We protect the small villages? Fend off unfavorable pricks? Really, you don't know of us?"

"We've never heard of no Brotherhood nonsense." Hot Pie stammered.

Anguy scoffs. "What? Have you four been lost in the wood since birth or somthing?"

 _Apparently he is taking our lack of knowledge of them rather hard_ , Arya thinks.

Eyepatch, or Beric Arya reminds herself, clears his throat while side eyeing his so called Brotherhood before speaking. "You will all come with us to High Heart. There, we can ensure you a meal and a safe place to rest for tonight. Come tomorrow morning, if you want to leave and continue your trip to nowhere you can. We swear no harm will come to any of you."

"And what would you get out of it? Nothings free in this world." Arya asks.

"We want you to tell us your tale in return. Were you are coming from and how you came to have castle forged steel? If we like what you say we may make you an offer." Lem spoke up.

"And what happens if you don't like our stories?" Arya asks, making sure to move needle in a threatening way.

"Nothing. As I said before, no harm will come to any of you and you may leave if you wish tomorrow morning." Beric responded, he seemed to be attempting to smile warmly at them. It just made him look uncomfortable.

Silence and tension filled the clearing. Arya pondered their options, she could feel her friends eyes on her. Accepting could lead them to a fate worse than death. These men could torture and kill them for all she knew. Denying them could mean that they be left to wonder these woods until they starve. Or she could bargain...

"Tell us where the nearest village is and hand over your weapons, then we will come with you. If you take us to where you promised we will return them and tell you what you want to know." Arya said, she hoped her voice sounded had some finality to it.

Lem chuckled and immediatly Anguy was bent at the waist with laughter. Beric didn't react though, he held Arya's gaze for several moments before speaking.

"Its a deal." He said pulling his sword from its sheath and passing it to Arya. It was larger and heavier than needle of course, she noted.

This seemed to break Anguy out of his giggles. He stared at Beric's sword in her hands shocked before looking at his leader bewildered. "Are you serious, Beric? You just handed it over to the little brats?!"

"Of course, we want our guests to feel safe don't we?" Beric said as he leveled Anguy with a stern look before nodding his head in they direction.

Lem had passed his sword to Hot Pie already.

Anguy sighed as he pulled his bow and quiver of arrows off his shoulders. He picked a single arrow from the quiver as he handed them over to Lommy. Then he crouched down near Arya to be closer to eye level with Weasel.

Arya tensed up, preparing for an attack, though she wasn't sure what damage he could manage with a single arrow. When he twirled it around so the feathered end was pointing to Weasel she relaxed. "Oy, little one. Want to hold this?"

Weasel stayed close behind Arya, looking up at her for guidance. Arya nodded slightly and Weasel stepped forward and snatched the arrow from him before retreating back to the safety of her friends.

Beric chuckled, bringing Aryas attention back to him. 

"The nearest village is High Heart, its just west of here. Only an hours walk."

Arya looked at her pack, hoping she made the right choice. They grabbed what few items they possessed and prepared to leave quickly.

Once they are ready Arya takes a deep breath. Please don't let them lead us to our deaths. She thinks. 

Lommy catches her eye and nods at her as if to say it would be okay. She looks at the Brotherhood and says "Lead the way."

...........

In a village three hours away a large man drags a wounded gold cloak into a dingy barn. The man drops him in the dirt and waits a few moments to begin his questioning.

"Why did you attack those people?" The man gruffly asks the soldier. He pulls a knife from his belt and casual flips it between his gingers a bit.

The gold cloak doesn't answer right away. 

"Orders, we have orders." He whispers.

"Yeah, what orders? Why the fuck are your lot wreaking havoc this far from Kings Landing?" When he doesn't get a response the man roughly shoves the blade underneath the gold cloaks chin. "The faster you talk, the longer you will live. Now tell me about the orders or I will start cutting off your fingers."

The man whimpers pathetically before spilling the information. "By order of the queen, we are to execute all bastards sired by the old King."

"Whats that got to do with the innkeepers wife you and yours just beat bloody?" The large man asked angrily.

The smaller man flinched away and responded stammering "It was for information. We - we were told that she would know where to find one of the children. A boy from flea bottom who ended up with the Brotherhood somewhere here in the Riverlands."

"Does this boy got a name?" The larger man asked, confused.

"They said he's called Gendry. He would have the stag look. That's all I know. Please ser, I beg of you. I don't know no more! I'm just following orders. Please, I won't say nothing. Let me go."

The larger man stared at the pleading man expressionless. Several moments pass in silence before he stand from his crouching position, rubbing his face. He paces a few steps then looks back down at the gold cloak who is still cowering on the ground.

He speaks emotionally. "S'not a boy your looking for anymore. I've grown since Flea Bottom and I'm not just with the Brotherhood. Half of 'em take orders from me. You golden fucks have made quite a mess out here. You should have never left Kings Landing. "

He lifts the war hammer thats still covered in the other fallen gold cloaks blood and approaches the horrified man in two strides.

"I'd tell you to go tell your queen to fuck off, that us bastards don't give piss full chamber pot 'bout taking the thron from her golden haired brats. But sadly you won't get the chance."

Gendry brings the war hammer down directly on the man's head. The gold cloaks desperate pleads for mercy die with him. Gendry shouts in frustration, tossing his hammer down and pacing frantically. He can't think about all of this right now. He tries to steady his breathing and get control of his anger. There would be time to deal with his tangled thoughts later. He needed to focus.

After a while Gendry finally ceases his pacing and feels a calm wash over him as he focuses on the priorities at hand. For now, he had a mess to deal with and people to protect from any more of these useless gold cloaks.

............


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry meets Arry, who is very much not a boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying the story!!
> 
> I did want to add a quick little blurb here to say - I have Arya saying she's fourteen, she's lying in an attempt to blend in better with the boys. I promise I don't have Gendry going googly eyed at a fourteen year old Arya.
> 
> In this fic Gendry is about nineteen and Arya is seventeen. So don't go clutching your pearls at me please.
> 
> Thanks yall!

The men calling themselves the Brotherhood stayed true to their word. Within an hour they had guided the pack to Hight Heart. When they came upon the village Arya was surprised by the number of men dressed similarly to their guides there. Dozens of these so called men of the Brotherhood busy at whatever tasks they were assigned.

What if they won't let us leave? Arya thought, fear gripping her. There would be to many to escape. 

They were led to an Inn full of even more members of the Brotherhood. A table was cleared immediately at Beric's insistence. Weasel, who had been clinging to Lommy's arm for most of the morning, scurried to the table and snatched scraps of bread that had been left behind. Arya and Hot Pie exchanged hesitant looks before joining Weasel at the table. Lommy hovered behind them awkwardly before deciding a decent meal would be worth his own death at this point and sat in the corner. His eyes flickered nervously from the door to the strange men.

Lem, Anguy and Beric hardly spared them a glance before taking their seats on the opposite side of the table. Stew, bread and ale were brought to them. The group exchanged nervous glances with eachother before promptly digging in and eating their fill.

It crossed Arya's mind that if her mother or sister could see her now, they'd be horrified. With her tattered boys clothing, crudely cut hair, and filthy appearance Arya was sure she resembled something akin to a Wildling.

Once the last bit of food had been scarffed down Beric cleared his throat and nodded towards the weapons that were still in their grasps. "Hand the weapons back over lads. We have brought you hear and provided a meal as promised. "

The tension was thick as the group slowly passed the weapons across the table to the men. Anguy happily snatched up his precious bow and arrows with a smirk. Lem nodded greatfully.

"Now, about your story. How exactly did four scrawny young lads come to have castle forged swords?" Beric asked with an mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"We found 'em." Hot Pie blurted out "out on the Kings Road a fortnight ago."

"You just found swords decent enough to cut your arm clean off just lyin' about on the road?" Anguy replies snarkily.

"Those swords you have, you see those marks on the hilt right there?" Lem asked "Well those little marks are specific to the castle where it was made. And those particular marks are the ones used at Harinhall."

"So, do you want to tell us how you really got these swords now? 'Cause there's no way you just found 'em, not if they are from that hell hole." Anguy says.

Arya felt more than saw Hot Pie and Lommy looking at eachother over hers and Weasel's heads. She decided the truth may work in their favor.

"We were held in service at Harinhall for months. We watched good people be slaughtered for those sick bastards entertainment. The old were worked to death. We escaped one night. I slit the throats of two gaurds and Lommy strangled another so we could escape. We've been in the woods ever since." She says staring into Berics eyes.

Lem and Anguy laughed at the absurdity before taking in the serious faces of the children. Their chuckles died out and eyes widened in shock.

"Your serious?!" Anguy sputtered.

"Your the ghosts" Lem muttered shocked "the ghosts of Harenhall. It was you children?"

"We are not children" Lommy snapped back. "Not after that."

"By the gods, how did you all make it out unscathed?" Lem asked.

"We didn't." Came Hot Pies short response. Lifting his poorly bandaged arm, dried blood making the previously cream colored fabric black and red.

Arya suddenly felt exhausted. Today's activities had taken its toll. The pointing out of Hot Pies injuries suddenly forcing her to turn her attention to her own healing wounds on her back. They were aching more than usual, the slightest movements causing more discomfort. If these men kept there word so far they may also still have the lodgings they promised, maybe there was a local healer she could risk seeing. One who would keep her secret. She couldn't very well remove her shirt without revealing that she was not a boy.

"We've told you our stories now. The other end of your deal was some offer you had and decent lodgings." Arya said in an even voice.

"Of course, of course." Beric said in a placateing tone. "The inn is full, but we have made comfortable pallets in the old barn for most of the Brotherhood. While its no feather bed, it is safer than the woods."

"That will do. We will see them now if you are able to take us." Lommy says.

"I would be happy to...after you hear our offer." Beric says.

Arya glances at her companions before nodding at him to continue.

"The Brotherhood fights for the people. We have no king, no banners. Just oaths to eachother and a responsibility to protect the smallfolk. We could use more lads like you all. Join us and you won't go hungry again, you will never be lost, and you will always have a home and bed with the Brotherhood." Beric said gruffly, then he waited for their response.

After a pause Arya spoke. "We need time to discuss your offer among ourselves before giving an answer."

She assumed this was a safe answer. Rejection could result in anger and retaliation from these strangers. She didn't want to endanger her friends.

"I would expect nothing else. Come with us, we will get you set up in the barn. You can rest there for the remainder of the day and sleep for the night."

...........

Gendry and his men arrived at High Heart at dusk. Dismounting his horse he looked around the small village. Many of his brethren had already gotten into the ale for the evening. Small fires to cook game were scattered on the outskirts of town.

He felt at home hearing the light banter and carefree song. Shaking his head he focused on what he needed to do. He needed to find Beric and Thoros. They needed to know about the Gold Cloaks.

He found them chatting by one if the fires. Discussing strategy for their next move from the sounds of it. Their planning came to a stop when Thoros noticed him.

"Gendry, lad! How were your travels?" He shouted, rising to pat him in the back.

Gendry shook his head.

"There have been more Gold Cloaks in the Riverlands. At least two dozen innocent people are dead, most were children. But I know what they are looking for now." Gendry says, accepting the ale passed his way and taking a seat.

"Dont keep us in suspense." Beric says. "What are they after?"

"Me, well not just me. They are killing all of the old Kings bastards. By order of the Queen. I got it straight from one of 'em after they beat the innkeepers wife over in Fairmarket. Its 'cause they knew me, that they were attacked."

Gendry, becoming more adgitated, continues without waiting for a response. "Its not just that, though. These shits aren't even sure about most of the children they find. You remember the Maynard's? Their daughter, Elisa, who was assaulted by those bandits last year? We ran those cowardly pricks down, yeah?"

"Aye, we remember miss Elisa." Thoros says, nodding.

"She has a babe, little black hair'd blue eye'd thing. Only a few moons old. The Gold Cloaks were going to slaughter her baby. Right in front o' her and her parents. Why? 'Cause she's unwedded and couldn't prove who the baby's father is." Gendry says seething. "We've killed every one of those shiney pricks we've come across but there's no shortage of men at the Queens disposal."

"Aye, she does have the numbers." Beric agreed and paused in thought for a few moments. "Even knowing what they are after we still don't have much we can do. If we keep going the way we are we risk retaliation from Cersei. Troops marching on the Riverlands will just result in more death. The smallfolk won't survive."

"We can't just do nothing, at this rate there won't be any black haired children in all of Westeros left." Thoros says.

"We need more men." Gendry voices his only solution.

"We have been putting out offers to anyone we find. May have a few new lads to join us come morning. But they are just that, lads. Although, the latest group claims to have escaped Harenhall." Beric supplies.

"No one escapes that place and lives. But I suppose the lads are better then no men at all. Maybe they will be easier to train and guide." Gendry ponders aloud.

They continued to discuss it all into the night. By the time the moon was high in the sky Gendry was feeling more relaxed. The discussions had died down and Anguy was singing drunkenly to an annoyed Lem.

He was getting ready to head to bed when a high pitched shout followed by gruff curses rang out. There was silence for a few moments before more shouts and even screams were heard.

Exasperated, Gendry pulled himself up from his spot around the fire with the rest of the men.

 _Oh course, I can never get a moments peace_. He thinks as he grabs his warhammer and abandons his cup.

Gendry heads towards the crowd of onlookers who have gathered outside the barn, pushing his way through the small crowd.

"I'll kill you, you little cunt! Get the fuck back over here!"

"If you come anywhere near me again I'll make sure its your throat I slit next."

Gendry made it through the crowd right as he heard Thoros. "Now, now. Lets all just take a moment and calm down."

"There will be no calming down, Thoros! That little brat cut my fingers off! Hand 'im over, I'll take my revenge!" A man bellowed back, holding up his bloodied hand. Sure enough two fingers were missing and one was dangling off abnormally to the side, barely attatched. He was one of their newer men, Gendry noted, been with the Brotherhood about a moons time. He was a gruff man with a poor attitude, who didn't really abide by the strict rules of the outlaws. He was an ugly fat man, Gendry wandered if this is what his father looked like in his older age.

"Thats only 'cause he was robbing us in our sleep! He should have backed off!" A fat boy stood with a small group of boys.

They were filthy and ragged looking, but armed. Three of them had swords pointed towards the man while the smallest one held a kitchen knife up. They were standing in what could be considered a decent fighting formation if it wasn't for their small sizes.

Gendry believed the lads claim that the man was a thief, he never trusted him. A couple of fingers off a thief was considered a light punishment around here. _The man was lucky that was all he lost_ , Gendry thought. But as he watched the situation unfold more, he wasn't so sure about that ruling anymore.

The man, Cordan his mind finally supplied a name, furiously shoved his way past Thoros who didn't even seem to try to stop him. Gendry was preparing to step forward and break up the fude.

"I'll cut your bloody head off if you take one more step." The same voice he heard shouting before was now calmer and had a vicious edge to it. Cordan, seeming surprised as well, stopped in his tracks.

Gendry looked back to the boys, one had moved forward in front of the others and was holding a thin blade smudged with blood out. The look on his face was deathly calm. That wasn't what caught Gendry's attention though. This lads shirt had been ripped a bit at the neck and he could see red marks marring his throat despite the dirt covering the kid. If Cordan had been trying to hurt one of the lads while robbing them, then he would be punished for it. He'd be made to do extra work, Gendry decides he will have him out digging holes for waste for this.

But something wasn't right about this boy, Gendry looked him over closely. His stance was near perfect for the small sword in his grasp. Not much else could be gathered from the boy's clothes, they were too covered in dirt and grime. His breaches were only half way laced and something about the way he carried himself, eventhough his stance was good, seemed off. Gendry's eyes only lingered for a few more seconds before he figured it out.

 _Seven hells_ , Gendry thought, _either that boy is no boy at all or I'm learning something new about myself today._

Even though she was covered in filth he could still see that she was appealing to the eye for a young woman. There were subtle curves, hardly noticeable, hidden beneath her baggy clothing. The belt around her waist pronounced the flare in her hips if you were looking for it. Her movements, though strained, were too graceful.

The seriousness of the situation hit him then. _This was a girl._ Gendry thought. Cordan attacked a girl, ripped her shirt, unlaced her breaches, and left bruising marks on her neck.

The rage that built in Gendry was sudden and even if he wanted to walk away, there was no way he couldn't not get involved now. Cordan had just begun to step forward again raising his sword, ready for a fight, when Gendry intercepted him. Gendry took his warhammer to the man's knee. Hardly any resistance was met as he felt Cordan's bones shatter from the blow. He kicked the man's sword from his grasp as Cordan fell, crying out in shock and agony.

Gendry stood above him for a few moments breathing harder than usual before snatching the sword from the ground.

"Gendry, what the hell! What part of we need men did you not gather earlier." Anguy shouted out drunkenly from somewhere behind him. "The cunt lost some fingers for stealin', thats punishment enough. What are we gonna do with a man who's got a bum knee now? Huh?"

Lem was shushing him.

Ignoring Anguy's outburst, Gendry crouched in front of Cordan and gruffly whispered his words. "You like hurtin' little girls, do you? You know what the punishment for that is around here, don't ya'?"

"No, no. She came to me in the barn. Asking for me." Cordan wheezed back. The fear in Cordan's eyes met the anger in his. Cordan tried to glance past Gendry but was stopped by his next words. 

"S'that why she has hand marks on her neck?" He nearly snarled back. "D'you really think I would believe that a child would come to an ugly fat prick like you for a roll in the hay?"

"I didn't know -" Cordan begins.

"The punishment is death or the wall." Gendry states unmoved.

Cordan's response is immediate. "The wall, please. I will go to the wall."

Gendry stared the man down for a few moments before responding. "You leave in a fortnight with the others, I don't care 'bout your knee healing in time. You stay away from that girl or I'll be cutting off both your heads. You understand me?"

"Aye, yes. I understand. Please, I need help with my leg." Cordan answers defeated.

Gendry stood and waved a few men over to take the peice of human garbage away, ordering them to. "Keep an eye on him."

When he turned he was face to face with Thoros, though calm as always his eyes were a little wide after what he witnessed and heard.

 _Ours is the fury, indeed._ Thoros thought, not for the first time, when it comes to the young man before him.

"Did you know? About the girl?" Gendry asked, glancing around hoping no one can hear them.

"No, I haven't had the pleasure of meeting them. Beric said he suspected, though. We couldn't very well demand to know that or try to split up the group. Not if we want them to trust us." Thoros said with an edge of humor in his voice.

Gendry ducked his head under his friends gaze, chuckling to himself, before speaking quietly. "Just making sure I'm understanding, Thoros. Out of our latest recruits we have a raper whose after little girls, a boy so fat that 'ed die if we made 'im run, another boy whose hair is so yellow he may as well be a walking target for arrow practice, a toddler with a kitchen knife, and a girl who can't be more than five and ten. And somehow the girl is the only one who can put up a decent fight. S'that about right?"

"It looks that way, lad." Thoros says with a smirk.

"What are we gonna do with them?" Gendry asks, kicking at the ground lightly while trying to think.

"The lads will still stay on and join us. You mean what are we gonna do with the her. We can't make an outlaw of a girl, even if she can fight." Thoros says.

Gendry tuned to look at the group of children. He sought out the grey eyes of the little urchin. Once hardened with steel and fearless, now full of terror. Taking in the man crumpled on the ground somewhere behind him, the small group backed away from him. He approached them slowly, not sure how to convey that he wasn't a threat to them. He doubted any words he could say would calm them. But after his display of violence he can't blame them.

He can't decide if the girl in front of him is brave or just stupid when the steel flashes back in her eyes and she raises her sword again.

He stays back a few feet, just out of reach of her sword and tries to think of what to say that would make her see that he wasn't a danger to them. He needed their trust. He huffed lightly in frustration.

Thoros and Beric approached them as well.

Thank the gods, Gendry thought, they will know what to say. He wasn't even sure why he came over to the group in the first place. The threat had been eliminated, so why hadn't he buggered off to bed yet?

It was because of the girl, he figured. He wanted to make sure she was alright. It was a mistake though, he realized. The last thing she wants is another man near her. Especially one who could look as threatening as him. He had never wished to look more small and less intimidating in his life.

He distantly registered that Thoros was talking to her, trying to get her to lower her sword. But the girl wasn't paying Thoros any mind. Her eyes hadn't left Gendry since he had come closer to her. She looked at him like he was the new threat to her and while he understood that reaction he also realized that her attention was focused on the weapons he still had in hand. His warhammer and Cordans cruddy sword.

Gendry swallowed nervously before flipping Cordans sword around in his hand so the hilt was extended out in front of him for the girl to take. He really hoped he wasn't about to lose some fingers as well. She flinched slightly at his movement before tentatively taking the sword from him. Her eyes seemed to hold him in place, he didn't feel like he could move even if he tried. She didn't try to swipe her blade at him though, so he figured he did good.

She fidgeted under his gaze and broke eye contact. He felt like whatever hold had overtaken him was released and he stepped away from her carefully. He didn't want to scare her more.

"Arry." The fat boy called to her quietly.

She glanced wearily at the other men around before slowly backing away to join her friends. She was still completely ignoring Thoros, Gendry realized humorously. He wasn't really sure what to expect next, he did know that the least he could do is go ask the village's seamstress to help them. She was a nice woman who would know more than him when it came to girls.

He gets Beric's attention and motions to the inn.

Thankfully Beric seems to understand and steps forward to cut off Thoros who is still trying to coax the children into a sense of security. Unsuccessfully. The children were now whispering amongst themselves while maintaining a distance from everyone else.

"You all have nothing to fear from us, you didn't do anything wrong. That man will be sent to the wall. Why don't we all go to the inn to discuss this. You lads don't need to go back into the barn, we will figure out other arrangements." Beric said firmly.

The group exchanged looks with eachother before the fat boy nodded. They wearily walked to the inn with Beric and Anguy. Thoros stayed behind, telling the few men who had lingered to watch the spectacle to mind themselves.

Gendry made his way to the seamstresses home and knocked on the door. He felt guilty for disturbing the nice older woman so late but knew that this couldn't really wait.

He didn't have to wait long before mister Hagers answered the door, clearly disgruntled.

"What do you want at this hour Gendry?" He mumbled out.

"Forgive the late hour, mister Hagers. We have a situation with a young girl and I was hopin' missus Hagers could help us out. The girl would do better if a woman was present, if you understand." Gendry asked.

"Aye, lad. I'll ask her to come down." Mister Hagers says sighing, shutting the door and leaving Gendry alone.

When missus Hagers meets him he offers her a small smile.

"So lad, what trouble are you up to today? Ern says there's a girl?" She asks kindly.

The matronly woman had hastily dressed and was wrapped on a thick shaw.

"Aye, Beric has her and her companions at the inn. 'Thought you could help. Shes a right mess and is trying to pass as a boy. Seems one of the men found out in the barn." Gendry explains.

"One of the Brotherhood?" Missus Hagers gasps.

"Aye, he was a new member and he's being dealt with. Should only be here for a fortnight, then he's off to the wall. He won't be a danger to anyone else." Gendry tried to reassure her. He didn't want the kind villagers too be scared to help the Brotherhood.

"Good, lad. Now let's see this girl. She hurt?" Missus Hagers asked seriously.

Gendry leads her to the inn and trys to fill her in as best he could. He didn't know much for sure though. "Shes got marks on her neck, I don't know much else. She's filthy, they all are. Beric found them on the road earlier... she goes by Arry."

He said her name almost as an after thought. The word foreign on his lips. It suits her, he thinks.

Once in the inn he pointed missus Hagers to the table occupied by the girl, her companions and his friends. He stayed near the door away from the others thinking that his presence could do more harm than good.

He watched as missus Hagers spoke with the group before leading the girl, Arry his mind supplied, up the stairs in the back to the rooms. She glanced nervously towards the door and then at him, before seeming to resign herself to going with the older woman.

Once she's out of sight he feels relieved. Missus Hagers would help her, she would be okay. He wasn't sure why he was so invested in one filthy girl but he didn't want to question it.

Feeling tired he moved to join the others at the table. Thankfully there was ale, there's always ale. The remaining lads shuffled nervously as he sat down. He nodded at the boys. Studying them for a few moments before noticing it made them uncomfortable. He sighed feeling at a loss.

After an awkward silence Beric spoke. "You can all stay in the back room of the inn once your friend is taken care of. Its small but should be alright."

"We are leaving once she brings 'im back." The scrawny blonde boy snapped back. The small one sitting between the two larger boys nodded.

"Think about this boy, we can make sure your all fed if you stay." Beric responded gruffly.

"Decent food isn't worth our lives. You said we'd be safe if we stayed and one of your own attacked us. We're not stayin." The larger boy spoke.

"He should have never been one of us, that was a mistake." Thoros responded.

"Doesn't matter does it? We can't trust that the next fools you recruit won't be the same." The blonde one says.

"Your names Lommy right? What if you helped us, help us find the right people to join. You kids didn't make it this far just ta' wander off and starve. Help us be better!" Thoros says.

Lommy and the larger boy exchanged looks.

"If we do that, our friends are stayin' too." Lommy says firmly. "No matter what, we are staying together."

"We will do our best, lad." Thoros responds. "Will you stay?"

The larger boys nodded while the smaller one grinned.

"I'm Hot Pie, this is Weasel." The fat boy says addressing Thoros and Gendry. They were the only men at the table he hadn't met in the woods.

"Boys" Missus Hagers suddenly appeared looking alarmed. Gendry hadn't heard her coming. "Are any of the rest of you hurt?"

"Yes ma'am." Lommy responded stiffly. Hot Pie hesitated and then lifted his sleave to show her his arm.

"Oh gods, you poor children." She gasped. "All of you will come back after I'm finished tending to your friend."

"Is Arry gonna be alright?" Hot Pie asked quietly.

"Aye, your friend will need lots of rest but should be alright." Missus Hagers responds. Gendry releases a breath he didn't realize he was holding. She would be fine.

He noticed that she didn't refer to Arry as a girl outright in the presence of others. She may want to stay disguised, he thought.

As missus Hagers left Gendry stood to leave. "I had a long ride in and still haven't washed up. No one else needs no broken knees so I'm gonna get some rest before the sun rises." He says to the group. He felt dead on his own feet from the exhaustion but still poked his tongue out playfully at the one called Weasel. Maybe he could make the little one feel more comfortable from the silliness he thought as he headed out the door to the smithy.

"See you in the mornin' Gendry." Anguy called drunkinly at his back from the table he was now laying on in the opposite corner of the room.

What a day, Gendry thought as he laid in his cot. His last conscious thought was of Arry's grey eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

..........


End file.
